1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a standing apparatus, particularly to a standing apparatus for mounting electrical components to a base plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of different means and apparatus are used to mount an electrical component to a base plate. One widely used means is to integrally form a base plate having a support plate from a sheet of metal. An electrical component is then attached to the support plate by a plurality of screws. A significant drawback of this means is that the insertion and removal of screws is cumbersome and time consuming. Particularly since the typical base plate has limited working space and accessibility. In addition, a tool such as a screwdriver is usually required. Moreover, the electrical component is prone to be damaged if the tool slips during manipulation of the screws. More recent developments have yielded other means for facilitating installation and removal of an electrical component. These include the use of removable support plates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,243 discloses a mounting apparatus that does not require screws to secure a support plate to a base plate. The apparatus makes assembly of the support plate into the base plate simple, but at the expense of having a substantial amount of additional components and a complex configuration of the fastening structure itself.
Moreover, an example of attachment of an electrical component to such a removable support plate is shown in CN Pat. No. 00201452.1. The electrical component defines a plurality of holes therein. The support plate comprises a plurality of protruding portions corresponding to the holes of the electrical component, and each protruding portion defines an opening therein. Screws extend through the holes of the electrical component and the openings of the support plate and screw the electrical component to the support plate. Using the screws will still cost time and be cumbersome during the attachment and removal procedures. Thus, a mounting apparatus for an electrical component, which solves the above-mentioned problems, is strongly desired.
What is needed, therefore, is a standing apparatus for an electrical component which may be easily and securely operated.